Kami Mew Mew
Kami Mew Mew is an AU/spin-off where Elliot and a girl named Marry select a group of Gods to take over the Mew Mews jobs after they all disbanded and went their separate ways. The gods were hand selected by Elliot and Marry themselves and chosen the DNA for them that would best suit them. Kami means God in Japanese. Members of Kami Mew Mews * Amelia Campbell (Mew Orange) - Apollo ; Greek God of Light and the Sun - Ring-tailed Lemur DNA * Poppy Hammond (Mew Strawberry Daifuku) - Hades ; Greek God of the Underworld - Northern Sulawesi spiny rat DNA * Rachel Scott (Mew Grape) - Dionysus ; Greek God of Wine, Fertility and Merry Making, later considered a patron of arts - Black-headed spider monkey DNA * Kathrine Michaelsen (Mew Steak) - Balder ; Norse God of Light but also has the potential to be the Norse God of Destruction - Asiatic lion DNA * Isabella Ravn (Mew Candy) - Loki ; Norse God of Fire - Gray Woolly Monkey * Kirsten Michaelsen (Mew Cheese) - Thor ; Norse God of Thunder - Qinling Panda * Urayama Kayo (Mew Peach) - Amaterasu ; Japanese God of the Sun - Ethiopian Wolf * Okuma Kayo (Mew Soba Noodles) - Susanoo ; Japanese God of the Sea and Storms - Siamese Crocodile * Ueshiba Kayo (Mew Cake) - Tsukuyomi ; Japanese God of the Moon - Amami Rabbit * Miria Malouf (Mew Spicy Gluten) - Anubis ; Egyptian God of the Dead - Dhole * Sally Boulos (Mew Corn) - Thoth ; Egyptian God of Knowledge, Wisdom, writing, music, magic - Madagascar Sacred Ibis * Baniti Sabbag (Mew Marshmallow) - Bastet ; Egyptian God of Cats, the home, fire, sunrise, music, dance, pregnant women and children - Borneo Bay Cat Aliens * Femisa * Ichy * Unni * Kymt Other Characters * Elliot Grant * Wesley J. Coolridge III * Marry Asahina * Ben Weaver * Krory Alistar * Tofu Sencha * Annie Leonheart * Zeus ; Greek God of Lighting * Leto ; Greek God of Womanly demure and motherhood * Artemis ; Greek God of Moon * Poseidon ; Greek God of the Sea * Semele ; Daughter of the Boeotian hero Cadmus and Harmonia, and the mother of Dionysus by Zeus * Odin ; Chief God, Husband to Frigg and associated with wisdom, healing, death, royalty, the gallows, knowledge, battle, sorcery, poetry, frenzy, and the runic alphabet * Frigg ; Goddess of Marriage and Fertility and Wife of Odin * Hödr ; Blind God of Darkness and Winter * Váli ; God of Vengeance * Víðarr; God of Silence * Rindr ; Mother of Váli and had an afire with Odin * Gerð ; Mother of Víðarr and had an afire with Odin * Gunnlöð ; Mother of Bragi and had an afire with Odin * Bragi ; God of Poetry and Music * Jörð ; Mother of Thor and had an afire with Odin * Hermóðr ; Son of Odin, and the messenger of the Norse gods * * * * * Pictures (From left to right) Mew Orange, Mew Strawberry Daifuku, Mew Grape, Mew Steak and Mew Candy (I didn't draw this myself, I made it here.) . . . . . . (From left to right) Mew Cheese, Mew Peach, Mew Soba Noodles, Mew Cake and Mew Spicy Gluten (Same as above picture. Recolored Miria's skin tone using Paint) . . . . . . (From left to right) Mew Corn and Mew Marshmellow (Same as above picture. Recolored Sally and Baniti's skin tone using Paint) . . . . . (From left to right) Amelia, Poppy, Racheal, Kathrine, Isabella (Same as above picture.) . . . . . (From left to right) Kirsten, Urayama, Okuma, Ueshiba, Miria (Same as above picture. Recolored Miria's skin tone using Paint) . . . . . . . . . (From left to right) Sally and Baniti (Same as above picture. Recolored Sally and Baniti's skin tone using Paint) . . . . . Plot A few years had passed since Tokyo Mew Mew was a group, now disbanded and each went their own separate ways. Though a new foe now lurks in the shadows and the Mews are needed again but no one can find out where they went so Elliot alongside a brand new assistant named Marry look for possible candidates for the New Generation of Mews, and they succeed in finding some, they are actually Gods who will become the new generation of Mews. Once Elliot and Marry located Apollo the Greek God of Light and the Sun they explain to her that she is now a Mew Mew and that she's been infused with the DNA of the Ring-tailed Lemur and that she has been given a human name by Marry herself, Amelia Campbell, and that she also has a Mew Mark somewhere located on her body. Elliot and Marry then explain that she must find the rest of the Mew Team, to stop the new foe that lurks in the shadow, though she was relucant at first, she finally decided to do it to save the world that she loves so much from the new foe. Items * Mew Pendant ** The Mews use this to transform by shouting "Mew Mew ___, Metamorphose!" (Ex. "Mew Mew Orange, Metamorphose!") * Orange Agana Belea ** Mew Orange's Weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Orange Shine!" * Strawberry Daifuku Bident ** Mew Strawberry Daifuku's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Strawberry Daifuku Flames!" * Grape Thyrsos ** Mew Grape's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Grape Splash!" * Steak Mistletoe Arrow ** Mew Steak's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Steak Shot!" * Candy Lævateinn ** Mew Candy's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Candy Pierce!" * Cheese Mjölnir ** Mew Cheese's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Cheese Smash!" * Peach Wand ** Mew Peach's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Peach Healing!" * Soba Noodles Totsuka-no-Tsurugi ** Mew Soba Noodle's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Soba Noodles Slash!" * Cake Sword ** Mew Cake's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Cake Slice!" * Spicy Gluten Sceptre ** Mew Spicy Gluten's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Spicy Gluten Dissolve!" * Corn Caduceus ** Mew Corn's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Corn Magic!" * Marshmallow Sistrum ** Mew Marshmallow's weapon. She attacks by shouting "Ribbon Marshmallow Lyrics!" * Mew Aqua Rod ** A weapon that spreads Mew Aqua around. The user attacks by saying "Ribbon Aqua Drops!" * Mew Aqua ** A shining water-like liquid with the ability to clean and purify. Recipes See main article: List of recipes in Kami Mew Mew Trivia * Kami Mew Mew and Hunter Mew Mew will be worked on together, so I won't stop one to work on the other, I'll try to do both at the same time. * An AU (Alternate Universe) of the original Tokyo Mew Mew Series; What if the original team disbanded and went their separate ways and no one could find them so they chose new members and Gods to be the new Mew team. Gallery Food Themes Red Candy.jpg|Red Candy | Mew Candy Cheese.jpg|Cheese | Mew Cheese Hanayome.jpg|Hanayome Peach | Mew Peach Soba Noodles.jpeg|Soba Noodles | Mew Soba Noodles Purple Cake.jpg|Purple Cake | Mew Cake Spicy Gluten.jpg|Spicy Gluten | Mew Spicy Gluten Corn.jpg|Corn | Mew Corn Pink Marshmallows.jpg|Pink Marshmallow | Mew Marshmallow Animals Gray Woolly Monkey.jpg|Gray Woolly Monkey | Mew Candy Qinling Panda.jpg|Qinling Panda | Mew Cheese Ethiopian Wolf.jpg|Ethiopian Wolf | Mew Peach Siamese Crocodile.jpg|Siamese Crocodile | Mew Soba Noodles Amami_Rabbit_-Brown-.jpg|Amami Rabbit Colored | Mew Cake Dhole.jpg|Dhole | Mew Spicy Gluten Madagascar Sacred Ibis.jpg|Madagascar Sacred Ibis | Mew Corn Borneo Bay Cat.jpg|Borneo Bay Cat | Mew Marshmallow Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Kami Mew Mew